scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Beauty and the Simba
SonicRockz's movie-spoof of Disney 1991 film "Beauty and the Beast" Cast *Belle - Amy Rose (Sonic Boom) *The Beast - Simba (The Lion King) *Gaston - Lord Farquaad (Shrek) *Lumiere - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Cogsworth - Brainy Smurf (The Smurfs, 1 & 2, the Christmas Carol, the Legend of the Smurfy Hollow and The Lost Village) *Mrs. Potts - Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Chip - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Feather Duster - Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *The Wardrobe - Seyio (Yellow Guy) *Sultan - Spike (Rugrats) *The Stove - Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic Boom) *Lefou - Evil LincoIn Loud *The Bimbettes - Mulan, Fancy Pants Girl & Amy Lawrence (Mulan, The Fancy Pants Adventures and Tom Sawyer (2000)) *Maurice - Aladdin *Philippe - Spunky (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Wolves - Diesel Engines (Thomas and Friends) *Monsieur D'Arque - Evil Lloyd *Prince Adam - Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) *Old Hag - X (Yellow Guy) *The Enchantress - Tess Hunter (Hunter Street) *Human Lumiere - Scott Dingleman (Bunnicula) *Human Cogsworth - Ted Wiggins (The Lorax) *Human Feather Duster - Mina Monroe (Bunnicula) Human Mrs. Potts - Helen Parr/Elastgirl (The Incredibles) *Human Chip - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Dog Sultan - Dante (Coco) *Tavern Keeper - Evil Yellow Guy *the Baker - Chief Bobnar (Early Man) *the Bookseller - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) Scenes # "Beauty and the Simba Part 1 - The Prologue # "Beauty and the Simba Part 2 - "Amy Rose" # "Beauty and the Simba Part 3 - Amy meets Lord Farquaad # "Beauty and the Simba Part 4 - Aladdin's Invention # "Beauty and the Simba Part 5 - Aladdin Gets Lost # "Beauty and the Simba Part 6 - Aladdin Comes Upon A Castle # "Beauty and the Simba Part 7 - Lord Farquaad Propose to Amy # "Beauty and the SImba" Part 8 - Amy Arrives at The Castle # "Beauty and the Simba Part 9 - Amy's New Home # "Beauty and the Simba Part 10 - "Lord Farquaad" # "Beauty and the Simba Part 11 - Amy meets Marina, Pudge and Seyio # "Beauty and the Simba" Part 12 - Amy is Being Difficult # "Beauty and the Simba Part 13 - Amy Leaves Her Room/Meeting Roger Rabbit and Brainy Smurf # "Beauty and the Simba Part 14 - "Be Our Guest" # "Beauty and the Hedgehog Part 15 - Exploring The West Wing/Amy Finds The Magic Rose # "Beauty and the Simba Part 16 - Amy Runs Off/Simba Fights the Diesel Engines # "Beauty and the Simba Part 17 - Lord Farquaad Plans a Scheme with Evil Lloyd # "Beauty and the Simba" Part 18 - Something Special For Amy ("Something There") # "Beauty and the Simba Part 19 - Preparing The Castle ("Human Again") # "Beauty and the Simba Part 20 - A Romantic Evening ("Beauty and The Beast") # "Beauty and the Simba" Part 21 - Simba Set Amy Free # "Beauty and the Simba Part 22 - Lord Farqaad's Evil Plan In Action ("Kill The Beast") # "Beauty and the Simba Part 23 - The Castle Under Attack # "Beauty and the Simba Part 24 - Simba vs. Lord Farquaad # "Beauty and the Simba Part 25 - Transformation # "Beauty and the Simba Part 26 - End Credits Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Parodies Category:SonicRockz